


Everything I Need

by EllariahMorningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Depowered Gabriel (Supernatural), Depowered Lucifer, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Lucifer (Supernatural), Lucifer (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Lucifer Riding a Pink Unicorn, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllariahMorningstar/pseuds/EllariahMorningstar
Summary: Storyline diverges from Supernatural, Season 13 Episode 12. A weakened Lucifer finds a new companion, and starts to wonder what he really wants.Lots of fluff, with a bit of smut here and there.*I don't own supernatural or it's characters, just my own characters and storyline content contained within this work.*





	1. An Angel In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer needs help after escaping Hell with Castiel. In his weakened state, he is helped by a kind woman until he gets back on his feet. 
> 
> *Y/N stands for "Your Name." And Y/L/N stands for "Your Last Name," and etc.*

Reader’s POV

You quickly walked along, trying to beat the dinner rush. Your boss had sent everyone home early after a pipe burst from the cold, and you were starving! Plus, you only had a few hours to yourself before you needed to pick up your eight year old daughter, Emma. She had had a sleepover at a friend’s house last night. You smiled, daring to hope your daughter would be all tuckered out and want to go to bed early.

“It’s your vibe, dude. It’s scaring people off.” You turned to see two homeless men begging for food. Well, one was begging, the other was demanding. You looked over them both carefully, deciding if you wanted to help them or not. Those who knew you well called it a weakness; you had always had a soft heart. You wanted to give everyone a second chance. You shook your head, clearing your thoughts. Those men clearly needed a little help. Maybe some dinner? They were sitting right next to a burger joint. A few burgers wouldn’t cost you too much. 

“Excuse me? Are you hungry?” You asked, praying the two men weren’t rapists. Or serial killers. Or both. The one on the right nodded eagerly, flashing you a million-watt smile. The other, however, squinted his eyes, looking you up and down critically. Despite his dirty appearance, he was handsome. He had messy, tousled dirty-blonde hair and baby blue eyes. You gave them both a small smile, motioning them to follow you. As you all entered the restaurant, you turned to address them. “You can order anything you want. Don’t worry about the price.” Smiling, the man with the weird hat ordered first. The second man looked confused.

“I don’t know what to order.” He told you sheepishly. 

“That’s okay. I’ll just get you what I’m getting.” You smiled at him, noticing he relaxed slightly. He tried to smile at you, but it looked more like a forced grimace. Your heart ached for him; he looked like he had been having a rough time lately. After you had finished ordering and paid for the food, you led the men to a table next to a window to wait.   
“So, what’s your name, lady?” asked one of the men. 

You smiled shyly, responding, “Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N. What’s yours?”

“I’m Aaron Lewis. It’s nice to meet you, Miss Y/N.” He flashed you another smile, showing off the piece of lettuce he had caught in his teeth. You smiled back kindly, then turned to his companion, who had been staring at you. He dropped his eyes back to his food quickly.

“And what about you, big guy? What’s your name?”

“Nick. Just Nick.” He responded. He looked up at you again, meeting your gaze. “Thank you for the food, Y/N.”

“You’re welcome.” You replied. “Is there anything else you need?” You looked over them both carefully. Aaron seemed fine, but Nick could really use a jacket. It was freezing outside. “Do you need blankets?” 

“No ma’am. I’m good. Thank you so much for the food. I need to get moving, though.” Aaron winked at you as he got up. “God bless you, Y/N. I’ll say a prayer for you. Anything in particular I can pray for?”

“Um, I guess good health. And maybe warmer weather.” You shivered, some residual cold from outside radiating against your arm. “I’m not much of the praying type. God tends to help those who help themselves.” You said softly, trying not to sound harsh. You believed in God, but sometimes you weren’t sure if anyone up there heard your cries. You blushed as you realized both men were staring at you intently, one with wonder, the other with confusion. 

“Well, I’ll pray for your health, and your heart, ma’am.” Aaron tipped his head at you, then took his leave. You continued to eat, and Nick did the same. You checked your watch nervously, making sure you had enough time to go pick up Emma. You still had some time to spare. 

“You don’t believe in God, I take it?” Nick asked, watching your expression carefully.

“I do, but I’m not sure my prayers reach the ceiling, if you know what I mean.” You replied, gesturing up towards the sky. Nick nodded slowly, taking a sip of his drink.  
“Why did you help us, then? If you don’t think God cares, why make the effort?” 

You sighed. Why didn’t other people believe in just being kind to everyone? “I don’t make the effort to make myself look good. I do it for myself.” At his questioning glance, you continued, “Many years ago, I was in a terrible place and needed help. I was lucky enough that someone took pity and gave me a second chance. Now, I try to return the favor when I can.” You smiled at him warmly. He seemed slightly uncomfortable, so you returned your attention to your meal. Soon, you were both finished, and you needed to go pick up your daughter. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Nick.” You said, turning to leave. 

“Goodbye, Y/N. Thank you.” Nick replied, shuffling his feet. He seemed to be contemplating something. The thought struck you that he probably didn’t have anywhere to go.  
“Do you have somewhere to go?” You asked softly, catching his eye. You had a spare bedroom in your house. You again prayed to yourself he wasn’t a rapist or serial killer. “I have an extra room, if you would like. Just until you get up on your feet again.”

Finally, he gave you a smile. A real one, this time. “Please.” 

…

“Say thank you, Emma!” you reminded your daughter. She smiled up at her friend’s mother and thanked her, then took your hand as you both left. “Now, Emma. There is a man here that needs our help. He’s just going to stay with us for a few nights-”

“Hi there!” Nick said, joining you both, giving your daughter a cheesy smile. She gave him a small wave, but stayed very close to you. Despite your kind nature, you had warned your daughter about stranger danger. If only you could follow your own advice…

“Emma, this is Nick. Nick, this is Emma.” 

Gaining a bit of confidence, your daughter extended a hand to him to shake. Nick shook it gently. Suddenly, your daughter launched herself at him, gripping his waist in a tight hug. You snickered as Nick’s face contorted from a look of surprise to one of gentle kindness. Smiling, you all made the journey home. 

…

Lucifer’s POV

These humans were strange, you decided. The little girl Emma kept staring at you, as if she expected you to do a trick or something. You’d be tempted, if you had the grace to spare. That cupid’s grace had barely made a dent in restoring your power. However, in your current state, you weren’t in a position to turn down any help you could get. 

You still didn’t understand why the woman Y/N would help you. You understood empathy, yes, but she’d already given you food. She shouldn’t have opened her home to you. 

“Well, this is us.” Y/N said as she turned towards a small house. The girl bounced behind her on her heels, turning back to make sure you were following. You frowned as you saw a car parked in the garage. Was there someone else here?

Y/N saw you observing the car and blushed. Sheepishly she told you the car was broken, and she was saving up to repair it. She mumbled something about a catalytic converter, leaving you even more confused. Humans and their useless contraptions. It was a pity your father hadn’t given them wings. You were relieved there wasn’t anyone else in the house, however. The less humans you had to tolerate, the better.

Upon entering the house, you stepped into their tiny living room. You glanced around at the sparse furniture, noticing the opening into the adjoining kitchen, and then the small hallway leading to the rest of the house. They gave you the short tour, showing you the room given to you. To the left of your room was the little girl’s room, and her mother’s room across from hers. As you went through the house, you searched for any signs of other humans. There were pictures on the wall of Y/N and her daughter, but no one else. Where was the girl’s father? 

Y/N gave you some clean towels and men’s clothes and left you alone to go bathe, taking her daughter to get cleaned up in the other bathroom. You looked down at the clothes in your hands. They seemed to be able to fit you, so you shrugged and tried to figure out the shower. You couldn’t figure out how to get the water to warm up, so you endured a cold shower, your vessel shaking when you got out. You dressed quickly, wondering what to do with your old dirty clothes. You were startled with a soft knock on the door.  
“Nick? Are you decent? I was going to wash your clothes for you, if you don’t mind.” 

You picked up the clothes and opened the door, smiling as she took the clothes from you. The little girl popped her head around the door, staring at you.  
“Can you read me a story? Please?” she begged you, her chocolate brown eyes melting your heart. 

“You wouldn’t mind, would you?” Y/N asked, smiling apologetically. You nodded to her, following the little girl. Emma led you to her room. The sight of all that pink made you want to gag, but you kept your sentiments to yourself. She patted a spot beside her on the bed, next to a stack of books. As you sat down and reached for one, the little girl grabbed your arm.

“I know who you are. I can see your wings, you know.” Emma smiled at you. You stiffened; you had heard of some children being able to see angel wings, but you hadn’t met one until now. Noticing your tension, the girl began to speak soothingly. “Don’t worry; I won’t tell my mom. Besides, I’ve been waiting for you for a long time. I’ve been praying for God to send my mom a guardian angel for years. The strongest, nicest one He has. Looks like you’re finally here.” The little girl smiled up at you, faith and light shining in her young eyes. You decided to play along, for now. You held a finger to her lips, shushing her.

“Don’t tell your mom.” You whispered. You reached over and grabbed the first book off the stack. It was a little cartoon book. Cinderella. You began to read, tensing up when you read the name of the cat in the story. Some human had named a cat after you!

“Lucifer.” The little girl mouthed, then looked up at you. “Do you know the real Lucifer?” she asked you. When you nodded, she continued, “Is he really as bad as everyone says? Mommy says that everyone deserves a second chance. Even the devil.” She smiled softly. “Maybe he just needs a hug.” You tried not to chuckle at that, but you continued to read when the girl gave you a questioning glance. Soon, she was absorbed in the story, to your relief. You didn’t want to lie. Despite what many believed, you didn’t lie if you could help it. Soon, the girl had fallen asleep against you, her tiny fingers curling around your arm. You looked up to see Y/N watching from the door. She smiled at you softly, then came over to tuck her daughter in, setting you free. You quietly followed Y/N out to the kitchen. She poured herself some juice, giving you a glass as well.

“Sorry about that. She loves being read to.” Y/N said.

“Where is her father?” you asked, trying to answer your questions from earlier.

Y/N sighed. “He’s not around. He left me before I found out I was pregnant, saying trouble followed him wherever he goes. He didn’t want me to get hurt.” She rolled her eyes. “I haven’t seen him since, and I don’t have a way to contact him.” 

“That’s too bad. I’m sure he would have loved the chance to be a father.” You said remorsefully, thinking of Jack. You hadn’t even gotten to meet your son yet, thanks to those stupid Winchesters and Castiel. Soon, you promised yourself. When you had your strength back, you would find your son and make him understand you weren’t the bad guy like everyone said. Honestly, you wanted someone to love. Having someone strong enough to help keep you out of the cage was a plus. Another bonus would be being able to take over heaven. You wanted to go home, after all. It wasn’t like you were going to raise your son in Hell. You lost your train of thought as Y/N snorted.

“Yeah, right. He wasn’t the fatherly type. He was nice and all, but I don’t think he would have stuck around to raise his kid. He was a bit of an over-grown child himself.” She rested her chin on her hand thoughtfully. “I would tell him if I saw him again, though. He does have the right to know.” She sighed, then collected the cups and put them in the sink. “Well, good night, Nick. I’ll see you in the morning.” You gave her a small wave as she went to bed, then went to your room. Even though you didn’t sleep, you still needed to act like a human. You surprised yourself with a yawn. Angels didn’t sleep. However, your vessel disagreed. Soon, you drifted off into a deep sleep, a smile gracing your lips.


	2. Not Your Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer decides it's time he moved on. After making a new friend, he escapes the Winchesters and becomes King of Heaven. Y/N and Emma go back to the bunker with the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains fragments from both Y/N and Lucifer's POV.

Reader’s POV

You woke up the next morning to a quiet house. Smiling, you rose and got dressed quickly. First, you went and checked on Emma, seeing her twisted up in her blankets. Walking silently down the hall, you checked on Nick. He was flipped over on his side, hair disheveled. You chuckled as you realized he was cuddling his pillow. Carefully, you closed the door, making your way to the kitchen. 

Humming to yourself, you began to cook breakfast. You had the day off from work today; and it was a Saturday, so Emma didn’t have to go to school. You relished days like this. You danced around the kitchen, making pancakes and frying up some bacon. 

“Mommy?” Emma asked as she stumbled into the kitchen, wiping sleep from her eyes. “Are you making bacon and pancakes?” Her sleepy smile broke into a huge grin as she saw you were, indeed, making her favorite breakfast. She took off down the hall, rushing into Nick’s room before you could stop her. You followed her down the hall to see her waking up Nick. She was jumping on the bed, trying to pull his pillow away from him. He smiled at you when he saw you, letting you know it was okay. You light-heartedly fussed at your child, then went back to fixing breakfast. Shortly, the other two trailed in. You got everything else you needed at the fridge, and Emma began to set the table. Finally, you fixed plates for everyone, and set them down. 

“Thank you.” Nick mumbled, staring down at his plate, ears burning red. He looked uncomfortable, but you couldn’t fathom why. 

“You’re very welcome.” You flashed him a smile, causing him to visibly relax. Emma began to decorate her pancakes with chocolate syrup, whip cream, pancake syrup, and a sprinkle of chocolate chips on top, as per her usual. Nick watched, eyes bulging, then looked over at you.

Shrugging, you said, “My daughter has a bit of sweet tooth.”

“My little brother was the same way.” He said, eyes glazing over as he reminisced. “I sometimes think God created sugar just for him.” He smiled as you chuckled, glancing over at your daughter stuffing her face. 

“Where’s your brother now?” You asked, trying to make polite conversation. He frowned, his eyes darkening as he looked down at his plate. 

“He died a few years back. I miss him everyday.” Nick said quietly. He jumped as Emma reached over to hold his hand.

“I’m sorry.” She said, patting his hand. He smiled gently at her, then returned to eating his food. You and your daughter did the same as you snuck a few peeps at the handsome man at your table. He caught you looking once, making you blush. Nick winked, then returned to his food.

“So, Nick. I need to run a few errands later. Could you maybe take Emma to the park for a few hours? She gets bored easily.” 

“Sure. I-”

“Can we go on the carousel? I hadn’t ridden on it in forever!” Emma interrupted. “Please, Nick?” She gave him a flash of her puppy-dog eyes. You had no idea where your daughter had learned that from. 

“Absolutely.” Nick smiled at your daughter, making her squeal in excitement. He caught your smile, grinning back at you. You had a feeling your daughter was going to be spoiled rotten today. If only everyday could be like this. 

…

Lucifer’s POV

You took the little girl to the park, as you had told Y/N you would. It still puzzled you why they were being so nice to you. You needed all the help you get, though. Your grace tank was still running on fumes, and you didn’t have anywhere else to go. Plus, you hadn’t run into another angel since that stupid cupid the other day. You watched as the little girl raced across the grass, launching herself onto a swingset. You sat on a bench nearby, keeping watch as the girl played. 

“Hey buddy!” The homeless man you had met the other day plopped down on the bench beside you. “How have you been?” Against your wishes, you decided to humor him. 

“Oh, fine.”

“That’s good. That’s good. So I noticed you walked up with that little girl. Is she yours?”

“No. She belongs to Y/N, the lady who fed us the other day. I’m just watching over her.”

“So you got in with that nice piece of ass? Good work, brother.” He winked at you suggestively, making rage coil up in your stomach. You hid your unfamiliar emotions; now was not the time to lose it. Not in front of little girl. “So, hey listen. Could you maybe swing me a couple of dollars?”

“I don’t have any money. Sorry.”

“It’s alright, man. Just trying to get enough to fix my leg.” He tapped his crutch on his foot. “There’s a faith healer in town named Sister Jo.”

“Look, man. I hate to tell you, but she’s a fake. They’re all fakes.”

“No way! She’s the real deal! She touches you, and there’s this glow!”

“Really?” You paused. Was it possible that this Sister Jo could be an angel?

“Yeah. Anyway, I gotta get back to work. I still need a little bit more.” The homeless man took his leave, just in time for Emma to run up to you.

“Can we go ride the carousel now?” She asked, little eyes twinkling. Chuckling, you took her hand as she led to the ride. All the way, you contemplated this Sister Jo. 

…

You smiled as the little girl clung to the Pegasus she had chosen to ride. She had told you its wings reminded her of yours. You didn’t agree, but it was still nice to see her smile. She insisted you ride with her, so you were on the unicorn next to her. Your father would laugh if he could see you now. You listened to her squeals as the huge contraption spun around and around.

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. You quickly recognized the Winchesters and Castiel climbing out, but thankfully the carousel took you out of view. You were in no condition to fight, and Emma would no doubt get hurt in the crossfire. Not that you really cared. Also, you didn’t want them to see you sitting on a shiny pink unicorn. By the time the carousel made its round, the boys were out of sight, giving you some relief. 

You looked over to see Emma laughing, oblivious to everything going on around her. You decided then that you didn’t want her and her mother hurt since they had both been so kind to you. They hadn’t changed your opinion of humanity, but… it was complicated. The best thing for you to do would be to gracefully step out and leave before the Winchesters caught up with you and possibly harmed Y/N and her daughter in the process. 

…

After the ride finished, you took Emma home. Y/N was waiting for you both with a smile. When Emma dashed off to her room, you motioned to Y/N that you needed to talk to her.   
“I think it’s about time I stepped out. I don’t want to overstay my welcome, and I don’t want to be a burden on you and Emma. Thank you so much for all the help you’ve given me.” You said, looking down at the floor.

“You’re not a burden, Nick. Are you sure you don’t want to stick around for a while? Emma really likes you, and I saw a few places were hiring in town. Why don’t you stay?” Y/N asked, moving close enough to make you look her in the eye.

“Y/N, you are too kind. I can’t stay, though. I realized I have a long-lost sibling nearby that I could stay with. So, thank you for the offer, but I can’t.” You maintained eye contact, hoping she didn’t try harder to get you to stay. Part of you didn’t want to leave. Not that you would ever admit it when you had your full power back. 

“Well, alright then. I hope everything turns out well.” She said, giving you a slight smile. “I hope you find what you’re looking for, Nick. You deserve to be happy.” She paused, looking down the hallway. “Be sure to say good-bye to Emma, though. She’s become quite attached to you.” Y/N moved away, cleaning around the kitchen. With a lump in your throat, you made your way down the hall to Emma’s room. The little girl beamed up at you as you walked in.

“Nick! Do you want to have a tea party?” she asked sweetly, offering you a small teacup.

“Emma, I have to go.” You watched as her face quickly fell, then added, “I need to go away for a while so I can better protect your mom. If I stay any longer, it will attract unwanted attention, and I don’t want that.”

She stared up at you, lip quivering. You silently prayed that she wouldn’t cry. “Okay, Nick. I don’t like it, but you need to do what you have to do. I understand.” You breathed a sigh of relief; she was mature, in some aspects, for her age. “Please be careful.” She ran up and hugged you, tugging your shirt to get her down to your level. You hugged her back carefully, then untangled yourself from her arms. Without another word, you started towards the door.

“Here, this is for you.” Y/N held out an old worn backpack with some clothes and other items in it. “Please take it. And keep the jacket. It’s too cold out there.” You accepted the gift gratefully, then turned to leave. To your surprise, Y/N wrapped her arms around you for a hug before you could get too far. Apparently, this family hugs. 

“You always have a place to stay here, if you need it.” She mumbled awkwardly. You gently patted her back, then took your leave. You were heading to see this Sister Jo. 

…

Reader’s POV

You shortly finished cleaning, and went to check on Emma in her room. She hadn’t come out since Nick left. She was sitting on her bed, staring down at a closed book. You walked over. It was her animated copy of Cinderella. 

“Do you want me to read this one to you?” you asked gently. She shook her head, then climbed into your lap. She nuzzled her head against you, seeking comfort. You silently hoped she would perk up soon. An idea struck you; one of the best ways to this child’s heart was food. “How about we make a pizza and an apple pie?” She looked up at you and nodded, a small trace of a smile on her face. You both got up and went to the kitchen to start cooking.

…

You both were chatting about the upcoming week at Emma’s school when you heard a knock at the door. A small part of you hoped it was Nick. You shook your head. You had known the guy for what, two days? You put it in your mind to put him out of your mind as soon as possible. Motioning to Emma to keep eating, you made your way to the door. Outside stood three men, one of whom you had met before.

“Excuse me, Miss, have you seen this… Y/N?” 

Startled, you returned his stare. Dean Winchester. THE Dean Winchester. “Dean. It’s been a while.” You said, cheeks reddening slightly. Getting over your initial shock, you looked him up and down. “You’re a fed, now? Never thought I’d see you in suit.” You said, winking. 

He chuckled back nervously. “Yeah, well, it’s a disguise. For my family thing.” He rubbed the back of his neck, gauging your reaction. A long time ago, you had a bit of a ghost problem, and Dean had helped you get rid of it. You knew all about his family business. You weren’t a hunter by any means, but you knew monsters were out there. You just prayed they would stay away from you. 

“Dean, do you know this woman?” one of the other men asked. He had short raven-black hair and baby blue eyes. You smiled in his direction, nodding. You held out your hand to shake his.

“I’m Y/N Y/L/N. And who are you? Are you Dean’s brother?”

“No. That would be me.” The third man said, looking awkward. “I’m Sam. And that’s Cas.” He said, gesturing to the other man. You shook both their hands, then waited for some sort of explanation. When there was none forthcoming, you turned your full attention to Dean.

“So, I don’t think you’re here to talk about old times. Can I help you with something?” You asked politely. You didn’t want to seem rude, but you didn’t want to leave your daughter alone too long.

“We’re looking for someone. Have you seen this guy, by any chance?” Dean asked, holding up a picture of his phone. To your surprise, it was a picture of Nick. 

“Yes, actually. He stayed here last night. Is he okay? Is he in trouble?”

“What?” Dean asked, incredulous. “He stayed here? With you? Like, in the biblical sense?”

Blushing furiously, you objected, “Not in the biblical sense! It was cold, and he didn’t have anywhere else to go! So, I let Nick stay in my spare bedroom.”

“Good. I mean, still bad, but good. This man is very dangerous. Why would you let a strange man stay in your house?” Dean stammered. 

Tilting your head to the side, you answered him coldly, “I let you stay with me, didn’t I?” Shrugging your shoulders at him, you continued, “What has Nick done, exactly?” Before he could answer, your daughter charged down the hall, calling for you. She stopped when she saw the three men, staring intently at Cas. 

“Mommy, who are these men?” She asked, her eyes never leaving Cas. You held out your hand to her, drawing her closer.

“Emma, this is Dean, Sam, and Cas. They’re hunters.”

Emma wrinkled her nose. “They kill Bambi?”

Laughing, you corrected her. “No. More like ghostbusters. They hunt the scary things.”

“Oh, okay.” She looked up as Cas again. “Are you Nick’s brother?” She asked innocently.

…

“So, Nick is the archangel Lucifer?” you asked, trying to wrap your mind around things. One, you found out your daughter had the rare ability to see an angel’s wings. Two, the man who had stayed with you last night was the devil. And three, Cas’s real name was Castiel, an angel of the Lord. Wow, you had had two angels in your house in the past twenty-four hours. You had figured angels existed, but to actually meet not only one, but two? Consider your mind blown.

“Yes, he’s Satan. Is there any more of this pie?” Dean asked, gorging himself on the apple pie you and your daughter made. You pointed to the rest on the counter. 

“Let me get this straight. Lucifer stayed here, and didn’t harm either you or your daughter?” Sam asked. 

“No, he didn’t hurt either of us. He just seemed helpless and lost.” You looked down at your crossed arms, then back up at Sam. “Are you sure you’ve got the right guy?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Now, did he say anything about where he was going?”

“He said he was going to stay with some family nearby.” You shrugged. “That’s all I know; I’m sorry I can’t help you more.”

“Does your daughter know anything?” Sam pressed, looking over to where your daughter was watching cartoons with Castiel. The lot of you had kept her in the dark about Lucifer’s alias. You could only imagine the nightmares she would have if she had known evil had walked in your house while she slept. 

“I don’t think so. She’s only eight; she tells me everything.”

“Eight?” Dean inquired, choking on a piece of pie. You could see the gears ticking in his head. “How long has it been, Y/N? Eight, nine years?”

You rolled your eyes. “She’s not your child, Dean, if that’s what you’re asking. And, yes, I’m sure.” You watched as Dean reevaluated your daughter critically, scanning her face for any resemblance to himself. You sighed, knowing part of him hoped she was his. On the one night you and Dean had had together, you had talked about many things, including his dream to have a family and leave hunting behind one day.

He didn’t looked convinced. “Well, Y/N. Even though Lucifer’s gone, he might come back. It would be best if you and Emma left for a little while. You both can come back to the bunker with us. You’ll be safe there, while-”

“I’m sorry, what? Emma and I are not going anywhere, devil be damned! Our lives are here, and I don’t think he’ll care enough to come after us when he gets his full power back.” You sat back in your chair, arms crossed over your chest. He didn’t seriously expect you and your daughter to pack up and leave everything behind, did he?

“It’s not safe here! I will not let our daughter be put in danger! You-” Dean roared.

“She is not your child! And we are not going to a bunker, or safehouse, or anything like that!” You yelled back, standing up. Dean rose opposite of you, ready to hold his ground. Sam quickly rose too, and addressed you, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Y/N, I know you have a life here. A normal, good life. But that could all be ruined if Lucifer were to come back. Please, come with us. Just until this all blows over.” Sam pleaded, hands up in surrender. You looked from him to your daughter who was watching tv with Castiel. Slowly, you looked back to Sam.

“Fine. I need to pack a few bags.”


	3. Concerning Archangels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is now King of Heaven. The Winchesters learn Gabriel is being held captive by Asmodeus. A rescue mission ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter alternates between Lucifer and Reader's POV.

Lucifer’s POV

“Next!” you commanded from your new throne. King of Heaven. You still couldn’t believe it. You and Anael had managed to convince the angels to let you assume control. Chuckling to yourself, you waved to the next angel to begin. Anael had advised you to listen to the underlings in heaven to see what could be done to improve, and you had decided to listen. Now, every angel had the opportunity to present an idea to make heaven a better place. You were going to be a better ruler than your father or brothers. The angels turned to you now out of fear, but you wanted to gain their respect for the long term. 

The last few days had been crazy, even by your standards. After leaving Y/N and Emma, you had sought out the mysterious “Sister Jo.” She had bravely made a deal with you for her life. You fed off her grace to regain strength, and in return, you didn’t kill her. You and her had skipped town, but were caught by the Winchesters at a motel. Anael helped you escape and then win heaven. Even now, she gave you advise on how to maintain your new position. She stayed by your side when you were giving orders from the throne, and gave you more grace when you were in private. 

You were beginning to wonder about the nature of your deal, though. You weren’t blind; Anael was pursuing you in a more romantic manner. She never pushed too much, knowing you would kill her if she became more trouble than she was worth. Still, the way she looked at you when you were taking grace from her was… concerning, to say the least. You didn’t have time for romance, you told yourself. You needed to find Jack and bring him home. He was your son; he was probably lost and scared. Those idiot Winchesters probably filled his head with nonsense about you, God, and humanity. You sighed. Once he was safe, you would set the score straight.

Angrily, you thought back to what Castiel had told you about your son while you were both imprisoned downstairs. Honestly, what had hurt the most was when your brother had told you your son would rather kill you than hug you. Had they really turned your son against you that much in such a short span of time? Jack was still a child, despite his physical appearance. He was only a few months old. How could he understand the difference between good and evil, and all the shades in between? You needed to find him and bring him home. He needs his father, not some substitute family. 

As other angels talked around you, your thoughts turned to Y/N. She and Emma seemed so happy together. You wanted that kind of relationship between you and Jack. You would never admit it out loud, but Y/N had touched your heart. She was so kind to everyone; but still managed to put Emma first, like your father should have done with you. She had impressed you.

“My lord?” You looked to see a kneeling angel waiting for a response from you. Damn it, you had tuned out from what he was saying.

“It sounds like a good idea to me, Lucifer.” Anael murmured from your side. Deciding to trust her, you nodded your consent to the angel’s request, hoping it was something somewhat reasonable.

“Next!”

…

Reader’s POV

You grinned, watching Emma and Cas dance around the library. Your daughter had gotten attached to Castiel after moving to the bunker. And from the looks of it, he was doting on her, too. A small frown crossed your face as you thought of Lucifer. Your daughter still asked about “Nick” pretty frequently. When you were reading to her last night, she had told you Nick was watching over you and he was your guardian angel. You were curious if that was just a story Lucifer had made up, or if it was really true. He hadn’t done anything to hurt either of you, despite Dean insisting otherwise. You snorted. You never thought you would see Dean Winchester again. You had only slept one night with the man a long time ago; now, he acted as if you were married to him. Emma was grateful for his attentions, though. You smiled as you remembered Emma falling asleep on Dean’s lap watching a movie two nights ago.

You jumped when you heard someone banging on the bunker door. You looked across the room at Dean and Sam. The two brothers made their way to the door, bulking up when they greeted their guest. Not very friendly, you noted mentally. You could hear bits and pieces, but the boys sounded pretty hostile. They let the man in, albeit reluctantly, and came down the stairs. You motioned to Cas, and he took Emma back to your room. You rose, trying to force a smile as the men approached.

“Arthur Ketch, at your service. And what is your name, Miss?” the man said with a flourish, taking your hand and kissing it lightly. Ew! 

Hiding your disgust, you responded, “Y/N Y/L/N.” You tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. Let’s just say after recent events, you had a few trust issues.

“Well, let’s get down to it, then!” Ketch clapped his hands together and seated himself at the table. You and the Winchesters followed suit. “I thank you boys for your cooperation. I’m sure despite previous mishaps, we will make an excellent team!” He smiled widely, ignoring the glares from Sam and Dean.

“We aren’t a team. We’re working together until Lucifer is dealt with. That’s it.” Dean snapped, crossing his arms. “You said you had some information on Asmodeus?”

Ketch sighed, leisurely stretching back in the chair. “Well, he has everything he needs to kill Lucifer. He has an archangel blade, and an archangel to wield it.” You hid your frown. Despite being lied to, you didn’t like the idea of Lucifer being killed. You wished there was a better way.

“Wait? He’s letting Michael out of the cage? Don’t we already have another Michael on our hands?” Sam asked, rubbing his temples.

“No, not Michael. Gabriel. The archangel Gabriel.”

“That’s impossible. He’s dead. Lucifer killed him.” Dean growled. You could almost picture him stabbing Ketch at any given moment now.

“He’s not dead. I saw him with my own eyes. Asmodeus has taken him as a prisoner in Hell. Chained up, beaten, and mouth sewed shut.” Ketch smiled, eyes twinkling. You resisted the urge to throw up. 

“He’s alive?” You turned to see Castiel, eyes shining. He must have been close to Gabriel. “He’s really alive?”

“Yes, dear friend.” Ketch said, weaving his fingers together behind his head. “There’s also another recent turn of events that I thought I would call to your attention.” You all waiting silently, growing frustrated as he built suspense. “Lucifer now rules Heaven. I’m not sure of the exact details, but he now sits on the big man’s throne upstairs.” You watched as the boys’ faces paled. Castiel looked confused…and slightly hurt. Everyone sat in horror, letting the news sink in.

“So how are we going to catch Lucifer now? We can’t exactly snap upstairs and zap back down here. And who knows how much power he’s built up in the meantime? He might be back at full power.” Dean fretted, pounding his fist down on the table.

“We don’t need to get him anymore.” Castiel said slowly. “At least, not to get Jack and Mary back. If we rescued Gabriel, he would be able to open a portal to the other world. After he and Jack recovers, we’d have enough firepower to go after Lucifer. And Asmodeus.”

“That didn’t go so well last time, remember? Lucifer killed Gabriel.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Or did he? Gabriel’s capable of outsmarting him, apparently.” Castiel said. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, Dean. It’s rude.”

Before he could respond, Sam joined in. “Well, great. Let’s go rescue Gabriel.” He turned to you. “Will you and Emma be alright here alone?” You nodded, but frowned as Ketch piped up.

“I could keep this lovely lady company. I surely wouldn’t mind.” He smiled at you, making you gag internally. “Wait, who’s Emma?”

“My daughter. And your company is not needed. Emma and I can take care of ourselves. I think you would be a better asset to the boys.” You replied coolly, rising to go check on Emma. As you walked down the hallway, you could bits and pieces of the boys’ plan. You felt a pit in your stomach. You didn’t feel right about using Jack to kill his own father. Or having Gabriel kill his own brother. Surely Lucifer cared for them both still? Would that be enough to curb the devil’s rage? Especially since Asmodeus was a common enemy now.

“Mommy? What’s wrong?” Your thoughts still churned as you greeted Emma.

“I’m fine, honey. Everything’s okay.” You pulled her into your arms, your heart pounding. Looking into your daughter’s eyes, you made your decision. You were going to find a better way. 

…

Lucifer’s POV

You were lounging in throne room when you heard the call. 

“Lucifer.” There is was, a low whisper. You frowned. Usually your followers on earth either did a spell to summon you, or offered you a sacrifice on some sort. It had been eons since anyone had simply prayed to you.

“Lucifer, I know you hear me. I need to talk to you. Now.” You tapped your finger on your knee. You didn’t know how to respond. You typically didn’t get prayers from humans. Maybe it was a trap of some sort?

“LUCIFER!!!” This call was a yell. You decided you were going to go, if only to see who had the nerve to pray to you in such a tone. Half amused, you appeared in a small clearing. You frowned. You were close to the Winchesters’ bunker, somewhere in Kansas.

“Nick?” You froze as you heard the little girl’s voice. Slowly, you turned to see Y/N and Emma, alone. “You’re really Lucifer?” The little girl watched for your answer carefully. You tried to read her expression, but you couldn’t tell if it was surprise or fear. 

“Yes.” You said, slowly taking a few steps towards them. Y/N held up a hand, making you stop.

“I want to tell you something, but I need you to answer a question first. Honestly.” Y/N said, her eyes furrowed.

“Cross my heart.” You said, tracing your fingers over your chest. You were curious. If she was hear, then the Winchesters had found her. What could she possibly want from you?

“Do you love your son?” She asked. You blinked at her, confused. “Do you love your son, Jack? Would you do anything to bring him home safely?”

“Yes.” You coughed, your voice weak. “Yes, I love my son. And I would do anything for him.”

Y/N sighed, whether in relief or disbelief, you could not tell. “Then there’s a few things you need to know. One, he tried to save Mary Winchester and is trapped in the apocalypse world. With Michael.” You raised your hand to stop him from talking. “Two, Asmodeus is planning to kill you. He has the archangel blade.”

“Ha! He can’t kill me with that!” You scoffed, interrupting her. She glared, making you quiet down again.

“Third, he has your brother, Gabriel, to wield the blade. The Winchesters are on a mission now to save him from Hell.” She finished. 

“He’s alive?” you whispered, feeling tears rise. You blinked, holding them back.

“Yes, he’s alive.” Y/N said gently. “I’m giving you this information because I believe that you do love your son. If you want to do what’s best for Jack, I would work with the Winchesters to get him and Mary back safely.” She began heading back to bunker, and spoke to you over her shoulder. “That’s all I wanted. You can go now.”

A lump caught in your throat as you called out to her. “Wait!” She stopped, turning to look at you. “Thank you. I don’t know why you trusted me, but…thank you.” She nodded, then stopped. The little girl ran back to you, holding her arms up. Confused, you reached down slowly, letting Emma hug you. Giving you a small smile, she ran back to her mom. Y/N gave an awkward little wave, then the pair began walking back to the bunker. 

You watched her until you saw her and the little girl disappear into the bunker, then you zipped back to heaven. You needed to organize a host to accompany you in a raid against Hell. You snorted. You never thought you’d be backup for the Winchesters. 

…

You and your small regiment of angels made your way through the corridor, sneaking your way to Hell’s dungeon. If your hunch was right, you knew where Asmodeus would be hiding Gabriel. Hearing a commotion ahead, you motioned for the other angels to stop. Peering through a crack in the door, you saw both Winchesters on the floor, and Asmodeus clutching Castiel’s throat. You kicked the doors open, slamming them of the hinges for dramatic effect. Confidently, you strolled in, the other angels trailing behind you.

“Put him down, Asmodeus. You have bigger problems. Like me.” You smirked, watching emotions dance across your weakest creation’s face. 

“Lucifer…What an unpleasant surprise. What brings me the honor of your presence?”

“A little bird told me you were holding my brother Gabriel prisoner. Also, I’ll be taking those two-” You jammed your thumb towards Sam and Dean, “and my other little brother as well.” You winked at Castiel, watching him squirm uncomfortably. 

“You will do no such thing. These gentlemen are my guests!” Asmodeus protested. “You are welcome to join your brothers, if you wish. I’m sure there’s plenty of room in Gabriel’s cell.” He smirked at you as the temperature of the room dropped as your grace burned. 

“My brother, Asmodeus. Now.”

“As you wish.” Asmodeus said with a flourish. He snapped his fingers, Gabriel appearing. Your heart ached when you saw him. His mouth was sewn shut, and he was severely bloodied and beaten. In his hand he grasped the archangel blade. “Now, Gabriel. Remember what we discussed. Kill him, and I will keep my word.” He gestured towards you. “Begin.”

“Brother, don’t do this.” You pleaded with your brother. You had no clue what Asmodeus had promised him, but the way your brother was edging towards you made you nervous. When you and your brother had fought at the hotel all that time ago, you both had wanted to walk away. You didn’t want to kill him then, and you certainly didn’t want to kill him now. His eyes told a different story now. You could see it in his grace; he was prepared to kill you. You looked back at the angels behind you.

“Take the Winchesters and Castiel back to their bunker. I’ll take care of this.” You stared down Asmodeus, warning him not to make a move. He smiled and backed away with his hands up in surrender. Without a word, your soldiers quickly followed your orders. You ignored Castiel’s questioning look as they all snapped out of existence. Trying to appeal to Gabriel once last time, you reminded him of what he said all that time ago. “No one makes us do anything.”

“Well, I’ll leave you both to it.” Asmodeus said, getting ready to smoke out. He roared in pain as Gabriel suddenly lunged, stabbing him in the side. Asmodeus slapped him across the face, sending him rolling to the floor. “And after all my hospitality, this is how you repay me? They’ll both pay for this, you know.” Gabriel’s eyes went wide, trying to speak through his closed mouth. Asmodeus smoked out with the archangel blade, leaving you alone with your brother.

You approached him slowly, your hands up. “Let me help you, brother.” Gabriel let you get close, but leaned away from your touch. Frowning, you snapped a pair of tiny scissors in your hand and gestured towards his mouth. He nodded slowly, allowing you to begin your work. Once all the threads were out, you reached to begin healing his wounds.  
“Don’t bother.” His hoarse voice whispered. “Save your grace, brother. I’m out of juice, and you’re weak.” He always was stubborn when he was hurt. You smiled, remembering how Gabriel always pretended to be tough when you were young. He was always trying to prove himself to everyone. Ignoring him, you healed him anyway, raising an eyebrow when he glared at you.

“Just get us out of here. I need to get strong again.” Gabriel murmured, reluctantly leaning against you. You complied with his wish, flying you both to the bunker. When you both appeared, the Winchesters and Castiel were standing together in the library. They all turned to look at you both. You waved at them, giving them your trademark smirk.

“Gabriel?”

You and your brother turned to see Y/N, who was staring at your brother, mouth agape.


	4. Two Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's father is revealed. A new plan to save Jack and Mary is hatched.

Lucifer’s POV

You watched as Gabriel’s posture completely changed. He went from being the broken, beaten man you had seen to the cocky, happy-go-lucky little brother you loved so much. He took a few confident strides towards Y/N, reaching a hand up to caress the side of her face. You couldn’t help put feel your throat constrict. Why? This woman was human! She was nothing to you! Sure, she had helped you, but…

“What the fuck, you dick!” You looked to see Y/N slap your brother across the face. “You bloody LEFT me! Who the hell do you think you are?”

“Um… The archangel Gabriel. Messenger of God, blah blah blah.” Your brother muttered, rubbing his face. Normally, he wouldn’t have felt the blow, but in his weakened state, you could imagine how badly it stung.

“I didn’t know that! I thought you were Gabe, the sweet guy who swept me off my feet until he fucking left! Everyone has issues, Gabe! You should have stayed and learned to deal with them!” Y/N pointed her finger into Gabriel’s chest. “You left me with some sorry excuse about trouble following you, and-”

“Enough!” Gabriel roared. Y/N paused, raising her eyebrows. You were a little impressed; most people would cower in fear in front of angry archangel. “You don’t understand! You were pregnant with our daughter, and I didn’t want anyone coming after you! I had to leave you, Y/N, to protect you both!”

“Um, what?” The pair turned to see a very confused Dean.

“Dean, Gabriel is Emma’s father.” Y/N stated flatly, glaring at your brother. You couldn’t help but chuckle; the little girl did remind you of Gabriel. You should have known.

“How did you survive?” Dean asked, looking Y/N up and down. “I’m glad you’re alive and all, but isn’t the birth of a Nephilim supposed to be deadly?”

“You almost killed me!” Y/N spun back to Gabriel, fury renewed. Gabriel raised his hands in surrender.

“I siphoned her grace before I left so she wouldn’t hurt you. So you both could have a normal life without all this angel crap!” Gabriel gently placed his hands on Y/N’s shoulders. “I wanted what was best for you both. That’s why I had to go.”

Y/N sighed, then softly replied, “I kinda understand. I’m sorry I slapped you… sort of.” She winked at Gabe, making him chuckle slightly. You held your breath, watching the exchange. Why did she affect you so? “Our daughter’s name is Emma. It’s about time you met her.” 

…

Reader’s POV

You watched as the three angels, Sam, and Emma had a tea party in the living room. Sam looked very uncomfortable, but still put on a smile for your daughter’s sake. The three angels, however, were having fun. It had only been a few days, but she already had all three wrapped around her little finger. 

“So, she really is Gabe’s?” Dean asked, leaning back on the wall behind you. His face looked sad, despite the tough guy façade he had.

“She is.” You said gently. Dean ducked his head, looking down at the floor. “You know, since you consider Castiel a brother to you… that would technically make you and Sam Emma’s honorary uncles.” You said, catching his attention. He gave you a small smile, somewhat happier, but you could tell he really had wanted Emma to be his. You decided to change the subject. You weren’t really the kind to overshare your emotions, after all. “So, what’s the plan now? To rescue Jack and your mom? We have two depleted archangels and no new leads.”

“I don’t know.” Dean responded, rubbing his neck. “If we wait for their batteries to charge, it’ll be too late. Apocalypse world Michael could come through any day now, and if he has Jack, he could be marching a whole army through.”

“I have an idea, but I’m not sure how you’re going to feel about it.” Sam said, joining you both in your corner of the library. You looked over to see Emma happily playing with her father and other two uncles. Smiling, you turned back to Sam.

“Alright, let’s hear it!” You said, clapping your hands together.

“Jack opened a portal to apocalypse world before he was born. If Emma had her grace back, she should theoretically be able to do the same.” Sam wouldn’t meet your eyes as your face rapidly turned. 

“No.” You began. “She’s lived all her life as a human so far. I don’t want to force her to change, as well as put a target on her back for the rest of her life.” You glared at Sam until you felt a tug at your jacket. Your daughter’s eyes stared up into yours, trying to mask her fear. 

“Mom, I need to help. I want this. I want my powers back.”

…

You packed your bag, trying to sort out your feelings. You were nervous about this. Emma said she wanted her power back and she wanted to help, but you were afraid. She was still just a kid, but you also were proud of her for her courage. 

Gabriel had gone to retrieve her grace from wherever the hell he hid it, and the bunker was humming with activity. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were getting weapons ready. Lucifer had gone back to heaven to try and power up in case a fight was waiting for him in the other world. The boys were still leery of trusting him, but you did your best to defend his case. He just wanted his son back safely, you told yourself. Wouldn’t any parent want the same? 

You were packing your bag for the apocalypse world. Emma would have to go through to make sure everyone could go home. There was no telling if Jack would have enough power to open a portal himself, and neither Lucifer or Gabriel had the juice to pull it off right now. So, you were going too, despite what anyone had to say about it. 

“You don’t have to agree to this, you know.” Lucifer said, startling you. You turned to see him slouched against the wall, blood running down his side.

“Lucifer, what happened?” You shrieked, running over to look at the wound. You drew his hands away, accessing the damage. Flying across the room, you found your first aid kit, pulling out supplies. 

“Anael. She’s been running the show up there in my absence. Decided heaven needs a queen instead of a king.” Lucifer groaned, clutching at his side again. “I escaped, but not without a souvenir.” He smiled grimly. 

“Get on the bed.” You commanded, getting ready to patch him up.

“At least buy a guy dinner first.” He grumbled, but laid down, exposing his injured side to you. You worked quickly, ignoring his moans.

“Would you stop whining? You’re acting like a big baby.” You teased, trying to lighten the mood.

“It hurts.” He retorted, glaring up at you through squinted eyes. “I’m kinda having a bad day, if you haven’t noticed. My son is missing, my dick brother from another world wants to destroy me and my home, Anael stole the one advantage I had to help me get my son back, and I’m powerless.”

Softening your tone, you replied, “We are going to get your son home, safe and sound. Your powers will come back with time. And we’ll stop your dick brother, I promise.” You smiled at him, and finished treated his wounds.

He eyed your bag, which had been pushed off to the side. “You’re going?” 

“Yes, I am.” You said, crossing your arms. “I’m not letting my daughter do this alone. Where she goes, I go. Anyone who disagrees gets stuck with this pointy stick.” You grabbed the angel blade you had gotten from the boys, watching the light bounce off it. Lucifer raised his hands in surrender.

“I won’t stop you.” He smirked at you. “Tough girl, huh?” You grinned, then turned back to packing your bags. He sat up, lacing his fingers together.

“So, are you and Gabriel going to get back together? One big, happy family?” He seemed nervous, twitching slightly when you sat down beside him.

“No, I don’t think so. I still love him,” you watched as Lucifer’s jaw clenched, “but he was gone for a very long time. I won’t stop him from being apart of Emma’s life, but…” You looked down at your hands, building up your courage. “I’m in love with someone else.” You peeked over at him out of the periphery of your eyesight, watching his reaction.

“Dean?” he asked, jaw still set. You laughed, causing him to turn towards you, puzzled.

“No, not Dean.” You said, spinning to face Lucifer. “I’m in love with you, moron.” You watched as his face contorted from shock to a passive stare. Shifting uncomfortably, you flicked your eyes over to your almost packed bag. You froze as he caressed your jaw with one, commanding your attention. 

“I have feelings for you too, human.” Your breath caught as he leaned in, softly pressing his lips to yours. As you tilted your head to get in closer, he growled, pushing you down on your back. He slid his body on top of yours, continuing the kiss. “Mine.” He snarled, tangling one hand in your hair. Humming your consent, you lightly bit down on his bottom lip, making him grin.

A knock on the door made you both jolt upright. “Mom, are you in there? Daddy is back! I need you!” Emma called from the other side of the door. You were thankful she remembered to knock for once in her life.

“We’ll continue this later.” You winked to Lucifer as he groaned. “Come on, let’s go save your son.”

…

Lucifer’s POV

You stood next to Y/N, lightly squeezing her hand as Emma accepted her grace back. Gabriel and Dean were both giving you hot stares, but you just winked at them both. Turning your attention back to the little girl, you saw her eyes flash a bright caramel brown, just like her father’s. Her body glowed as the power coursed through her. As the light faded, Emma ran to her mom, ecstatic. You dropped Y/N’s hand, letting her share this moment with her daughter. You hoped to have your own moments like this with Jack, hopefully sooner than later. You chuckled to yourself, feeling more optimistic than you had in a long time.


End file.
